1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to notification systems and methods. More specifically, location based event notification systems and methods are described.
2. Description of the Related Art
Events having a potential impact on subjects not directly associated with the event happen almost every day. Some events may simply pass; others may be noteworthy and require a response. Some events happen by accident such as a traffic collision, by design such as a building implosion or military strike, or by nature such as a fire, earthquake, volcanic eruption, or tornado. Events may be associated with a location such as a terrestrial location or a location in space. For certain classes of events, the effect of the events may be predicted and modeled to assist in responding. One aspect of a response may be notifying entities that may be affected by the event.
Atmospheric dispersion prediction and modeling of the effects of an event is a common practice with many algorithms and tools available for accomplishing this such as, for example, the Areal Locations of Hazardous Atmospheres (ALOHA) toolset jointly developed by the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration and the Environmental Protection Agency. Atmospheric dispersion modeling may include mathematical simulation of how air pollutants disperse in the ambient atmosphere. In some instances, the modeling may be performed with computer programs to solve mathematical equations and algorithms which simulate the pollutant dispersion. The dispersion models may be used to estimate or to predict the downwind concentration of air pollutants or toxins emitted from sources such as industrial plants, vehicular traffic or accidental chemical releases.
A common practice is to depict the results of an area dispersion predication and modeling calculation as a set of shapes, with each shape depicting a specific range of concentration of an atmospheric dispersion. For example, if a chemical tanker truck is involved in an accident whereby the tank is compromised, chemicals may be leaked into the environment. How this chemical will move in the atmosphere may be modeled.
In some implementations, the information forming the basis for the model (e.g., type of chemical, location of the accident, weather conditions) may be manually entered into the modeling system to obtain the shapes. Accurately and efficiently entering model information is an important aspect of preparing an appropriate response to such events. Furthermore, over time the model may change as conditions regarding the event change. For example, more details about the location may become available which may impact the model output. As another example, the weather may change thereby affecting the model. Maintaining an accurate model as time progresses in an efficient manner is another important aspect of managing such events.
As part of responding to an event, a notification delivery system may be employed. The notification delivery system may be configured to communicate information to an identified group of interested parties. For example, in the chemical tanker accident scenario, providing information to residents or a school near the accident may be desirable. Notification delivery systems generally include an interface to receive an indication of who should receive certain notification messages. As with the modeling information, entering the indication of who should receive which notifications efficiently and accurately is a further important aspect of responding to such events.
Accordingly, improved systems and methods for efficient and accurate notification of relevant entities for predicted and/or modeled location based events are desirable.